Love at Sea
by Frost-Ann
Summary: Pirates, adventure, sword fights, drama and romance! This isn't your average tale of romance at sea. No. Everyone has burden they must carry on their shoulders. The girls aren't average maidens, docked on the shores of Oaks town, they bring three souvenirs back onboard their not so innocent ship. Well if three unconscious men count as souvenirs. ppgxrrb original pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I tried. I really did! But I couldn't help it! This story must be told! PPGxRRB. I don't own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys but the plot and events in this story is all mine! Favorite, follow, comment and review! Happy reading! o(^▽^)o

* * *

It was 5 am when a large ship docked at a beach, 4 or 5 miles away from the nearest town. It was still dark out and no other light besides the glow of the moon bouncing of the ocean shore. On land, it was pitch black and you couldn't see more than 9 feet away from your face. Perfect.

"Drop the anchor and fold the sail!" A dark haired captain shouted, adjusting her long decorative coat. Both men and women of the crew followed instructions while others had to dock first in smaller boats to scout the area for witnesses.

"It's so nice to see land again!" A cheerful blonde-haired woman laughed, twirling naïvely in the mist of working crewmembers. "Land means shopping! We need fabric, soap, food, some back-up parts for the water purifier, medicine, herbs, and some other necessities. This is so exciting!"

"How both you and Buttercup get so much energy so early in the morning is beyond me." A grumpy redhead limped onto deck from inside one of the cabin rooms. The grumpy woman limped up the steps to where the captain and the stirring wheel were, using a single crutch as support. As she walked, the 'clinks' of metal pieces hitting together could be heard.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." The captain laughed. The red head grunted in response, as she pulled out a folded map from her dress pocket and looked at the surroundings. A beach surrounded by tall rocks and green moss oozing through the creaks.

"Ok, the nearest town from here is called Oaks Town." She read. "From what I researched, the town is pretty rich with cheap prices on common goods in the area."

"Great! The cheaper something is, the happier Buttercup will be for the rest of the day." The blonde-haired woman teased her captain, while handing out bundle of clothes to each crewmember.

"Hey, I like to keep my money and not spend it! Unlike someone I know *cough* Bubbles *cough*" The captain, Buttercup, said.

"Coast is clear, captain!" A muscular crewmember announced as he climbed onboard the ship. "No houses or farms are near the area. There should be no danger for us, if we don't get caught that is, and we find a town, just where Blossom has told us it was."

The disabled navigator nodded, writing the location of what she seen and heard so far. The maps they use sometimes are generalized and not accurate so Blossom took it upon herself to draw her own maps of the places they've been. It was a bit windy so the ink should dry a bit faster so there is no worrying about smudging the map.

"Good work, Mumbo!" The captain grinned. "Everyone ready?"

The crew cheered in response, all in their 'civilian' clothes as Bubbles handed each small group a bag of coins and a list.

"Remember, everyone is in charge of buying what we need, if you have money left over then you may spend it as you please."

"That does not give you permission to steal if you have nothing left over!" The navigator told the crew.

"So we suggest you bargain the prices as low as you can go." Bubbles smiled sweetly.

"Anyone fails to bring back their assigned items with, of course, the quantity we need them, shall be tied by their toes and repeatedly thrown into the ocean and dragged back!" The captain said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes, captain!" The crew said in unison.

"Good, now get off my ship and don't come back till sunset today!" Buttercup said. The crew all jumped off the huge ship from different angles. Luckily, they was sand to break their fall. Hooting, yelling, and laughing they all ran to the nearby town.

"They could be a bit quieter." Blossom sighed. "Chances are by the time they get there, shop will just begin to open."

"Oh hush, they're just having fun!" Bubbles laughed. "You know... ever since Cookie died, most of the crew came to my infirmary with food poisoning!"

"That probably because no one else in our crew knows how to cook!" Buttercup laughed.

Cookie was the ship's cook. A heavy black woman from Jamaica. She was kind and motherly, the crew loved her. However, Cookie died of old age. No one knew why she wanted to cook on a ship the remainder of her life, with troubling young people to feed but she that's what she did. Acted like a mother and mentor as well as a cook. The crew and the captain took a day off their usual work routine and gave Cookie the best Funeral at Sea they could manage. Everyone was too grief stricken to eat that day so it wasn't until days later that the realization of the fact that the crew may die of food poisoning or starvation occurred until they find a proper cook.

"No one can take Cookie's place but it's time to fill her empty room." Buttercup said as she unraveled the rope ladder and proceeded to climb down. "You guys coming?"

"I need to make a list real quick on stuff I need to stock up for my infirmary." Bubbles said.

"And I'm going back to bed for a little while longer." Blossom yawned and limped back into her cabin room.

* * *

"That'll be 76 pounds." Butch, Oak Town's local blacksmith, said as he sold six well-made swords to a couple of travelers.

"That's a bit much don't cha think?" One of them said, scratching the short hairs of his braid. "What about 60 pounds?"

"76." Butch answered again, judging by the traveler's accent, he wasn't from England or any other part of the United Kingdom.

"65."

"76."

"69?"

"76."

"73? Come on; give a guy a break here!"

"76." Butch said, not showing any mercy. The travelers grumbled and pulled out four gold coins from their brown pouch. Butch raised an eyebrow as he examined the coins and then bit it. It was real. In addition, judging by the design, it was foreign. Gold was valued anywhere as far as he was concerned. Gold coined valued up to 20 pounds each.

"4 pounds is your change." Butch pocketed the gold coins and pulled out four-pound coins from his money pouch. The travelers took it and left with the swords in hand.

Butch smiled. Today was a good day! For some reason, many travelers were in town and they all stopped by his shop. It was barely noon and he already sold twenty-five swords, three smoke bombs, fifteen plates of leather armor, fourteen archery sets, two fishing sets and ten spears. What he found odd was that they all paid in gold coins. Oh well, he wasn't complaining.

"Hey Butch." A red haired man said as he walked in. "Woah, I haven't seen your shop so empty since, well, never! Let me guess, travelers came and bought nearly everything you had?"

"Hi Brick. How'd you guess?" Butch laughed, happy to see his 'brother'. Butch hardly ever laughs but with all the money he was making, he'll make an exception.

"This town is crawling with them! Buying everything see by the barrels!" Brick said, taking a seat. "Damn, the one day when money is being thrown everywhere and I get canned the night before."

"You lost your job again?" Butch asked, concerned. Brick had this bad luck streak when it came to jobs. He does his best in whatever job you give him but no matter what, something happens. It doesn't matter if it wasn't his fault; somehow, he is fired for it. Brick took a few moments to think before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, but it can't be helped." Brick laughed a bit bitterly as he got up. "I should start job hunting soon. Just wanted to stop by to see if your shop was feeling the love these travelers are showering with their gold coins."

"I told you before that you can stay with me anytime. Just until you get yourself a stable job so you don't need to worry about your rent." Butch said.

"A man has to stand on his own two feet." Brick shrugged. "You, me and Boomer are still up for drinks later?"

"Yeah, I'll probably be there a little early." Butch said. "Same place as always?"

"You can count on that." Brick laughed, walking out the door. "See ya Butch!"

Butch sighed. He wished he could help his older 'brother', especially with everything he sacrifice for him and their younger brother, Boomer, as kids. He was a good man so he can't figure why he has so much bad luck. Butch had a habit of polishing his lucky twin swords when he's thinking. He didn't know he had them in his hands when the shop door opened.

"Excuse me?" A tiny blonde woman came in with a wagon cart behind her. The wagon was filled with bottles, jars and other things he couldn't figure out what they were. All stacked on as far as it could go with rope tied around them so they wouldn't fall. The woman also had large bags hanging from her arms.

"Whatever you're selling, I don't want any." Butch said instantly.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not here to sell you anything. I was hoping you could help me find something." The tiny blonde woman giggled. "I'm looking for leech extract. Do you know where I could find some?"

Butch scrunched his nose. Leech extract? Ew. What would a sweet and innocent looking woman want with that? Judging by her accent, she's not from around here. Another traveler.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am."

"That's too bad, and don't call me ma'am, I'm not married." She huffed. Ma'am is commonly meant married women and she happy to report that she did not have a husband to weigh her down, thank you very much!

"Sorr-"

"They call this high quality?" A man bellowed and kicked over some swords that were on display. In the mist of their conversation, four men also entered the shop, and by the looks of it, they were drunk.

The woman scanned their faces and was pleased to discover that these men were not part of her crew. Otherwise, she would have to take matters into her own hands, and their captain would skin them alive. Butch's eye twitched, as it does every time he tries to contain his anger.

"Can I help you?" Butch asked curtly. The men came closer to counter where Butch was sitting and polishing his twin swords. Bubbles could smell the alcohol in their breath but also the disgusting stench of their rotting teeth. She moved the wagon cart away from the men so they wouldn't break any of her stuff.

"We heard there was a blacksmith that can make high-quality stuff, but all I see is a brat playing shop!" The men snickered. "What is she? Your pretend wife?"

"Oh god," Bubbles rolled her eyes and did something that would make her sisters proud. She kicked the guy in the balls.

"You... Bitch!" The man wheezed in pain. Everyone was shocked. Women don't hit men, especially not there! Bubbles, just like her sisters, don't take crap from anyone.

"Someone ought to teach you a lesson!" One of the men took a display sword and swung it at Bubbles. She could have easily dodged it but she saw two swords suddenly shielded her.

Butch reacted quickly, using his swords to block the other sword from slicing the tiny blonde woman.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Butch said. The men grunted out a laugh and they took swords from the walls. They launched towards Butch but he was quick. With a quick swift of one sword, he hit the swords out of their hands and with the back of the blade of the other sword; he hit the men on the necks. Thump. One neck. Ack! Another neck. GAH! Another man down. Ah! Last one hit the ground the hardest. They went down with dull thuds.

Bubbles was sitting on the counter, watching. Four against one and that one was victorious in less than fifteen seconds. However his moves were raw, self-taught for sure. Her sister who was also her captain was far more skilled. Moreover, his opponents were drunk, hardly a fight to begin with. Arms had loose muscles; for the most part, he was skin, bones and organs. Even so, there was a bit of potential gleaming through.

"You didn't kill them." She pointed out. "You just hit their nerve points. That only causes them to get knocked out."

"Well ms," Butch said as he began throwing each of the drunk men out his shop, the bigger ones had to be rolled and squeezed out the door. "I don't believe in killing the stupid. Now if that is all, have a nice day, don't spend all your money in one place and good luck finding you leech junk. Good-bye."

Butch had forcefully walked Bubbles out the door, made sure all her junk was out before slamming the door in her face. In his mind, women like her, innocent looking and nosey, attract trouble everywhere they go and he was not having any of that in his shop.

"Rude," Bubbles huffed with her hands on her hips. She heard some groaning coming from the ground and she looked to find one of the men waking up, moving his hand to pull out a shiny gun from his coat pocket. Bubbles stomped on the man's head with her boot, causing him to black out as soon as he head hit the ground. No need to let trouble ran amuck for the rest of the day.

Bubbles picked up the man's expensive gun and dusted off the dirt of the barrel. It's real, judging by the weight pressing down her palm. She looked through the shop window to see the humble blacksmith, silently putting his swords back on display.

"Don't believe in killing the stupid, huh?" Bubbles quoted with a giggle. "He may not look it but he has potential. Plus, we do have an empty room on the ship."

With that, she flipped the 'we're open' sign, having the word 'close' frame the door as she made note of the closing time displayed on a nearby board. She was coming back later that day, and she wasn't going to come back and leave empty handed.

* * *

Blossom woke up later that morning around 10. She got herself ready to head into town, dressed in her only pretty dress she own and only wore when they were on land with her matching pink sun hat. Make-up was a luxury she only wore on days when she wasn't going to be near the sea's salt water for a change. Brown eye powder and red lipstick was all she had. When the mirror reflected a pretty girl back at her, Blossom made sure her dress wasn't caught on the metal and screws around her right leg.

She was disabled. She hated that word; it made her feel weak and helpless. If she kept hearing it long enough, she'd soon start to believe it. Luckily, living on a ship showed no mercy on her so she learned to carry her own weight.

Blossom had a pole sticking out the side of the ship's railing. She can't use rope ladders, mostly because she doesn't have enough arm strength to pull up and down it without the use her right leg, which she did not have. Tying rope around her waist, she threw the other end of the rope at the other side of the pole. She threw her crutch over board and began lowering herself down the side of the ship. She used the pulley system to her advantage.

When she was on the ground, she picked up her crutch and stabbed the sand to pull herself foreword. She mentally growled at the sticky sand for making her way off the beach harder than it would be if she had been walking on solid ground.

An agonizing silent hour later, she finally made it Oaks Town.

"Finally!" Blossom said to herself, wiping the sweat off her forehead. It must be summer, with the weather so hot. Walking all the way her was a pain in the ass. This place was crawling with hills and rough dirt roads, without a single place to sit down! Not even a tree near the road to offer cooling shade! In addition, her armpit was sore.

"Stupid crutch." Blossom said to herself as she kept walking. "And does it have to be so god damn sunny today? What happened cloudy days? I like those. Less heat, more shade. Yes. Me like that."

"Ms. Blossom, I think you need to relax." A man said. Blossom turned to see one of her crew next to her, eat variety of meat on a stick.

"What? What in hell's name would make you think I'm not relaxed? I'm the fucking picture of relaxation!" Blossom laughed, which sounded a bit forced and very 'I'm-off-my-rocker'-ish.

"Well in the two years I've been sailing on the ship." The man whispered the last part; to many witnesses around. "We all noticed that when you're stressed, angry or irritated, you cuss a lot, talk to yourself and your right eye twitches something awful."

"My eye does not-oh." Blossom touched her eye to find that it was twitching. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Lucas. I guess I am a bit irritated. The road here was not an easy one."

"I understand Ms. Blossom." He said. "I recommend you take a breather at that nice food place over there." He pointed to a simple looking shop.

"A restaurant?"

"Believe so. The food there is very tasty! Especially the meat! So are the sweets. Afterward you could go to a bookstore or something like that. Captain will have my head if she founds out you collapsed out in this heat and I ain't said not'ting."

"She'll also have your head if you've spent your money on food before supplies." Blossom smiled, hand on her hip.

"This food just might be worth it, no food poisoning to worry 'bout." He said before waving goodbye. Blossom sighed a bit. Maybe she was a bit tense. Looking around, she was pleased that the crew was all over the market place. Having familiar faces around her calmed her nerves.

"Maybe I need some sugar." Blossom said to herself as she limped her way to the small food shop. It was an adorable place, putting it nicely. Very cozy looking from the outside, the door was worn, and the windows only suffered minor cracks around the edges.

She opened the door and found that the place as crawling with people. It was bigger inside and to her surprise, there was a U-shape row of stoves in the middle if the restaurants. Must be one of those places where the cooks cook the meals in front of you.

Some crewmembers were there, as well as townspeople like housewives, husbands and children. They gravitated to the crew. Blossoms rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. They must be telling the townspeople stories. Not uncommon when they docked somewhere, as long as they know the language, they'll talk for hours.

She found a nice small table in the crowded room, obviously meant for two but it'll just have to put up with one for today. Instinctually, she hid her crutch under the table. She did not want to deal with people asking questions.

"Wow mister! You've been everywhere!" A little boy said to one of the 'travelers'. His parents were eating at a table nearby.

"Yeah! When I grew up I wanna travel too!" The boy's sister said, eyes gleaming.

"No you can't! You're a girl! Girls don't travel!" The boy declared, making the girl's face red with anger.

"Not fair! Boys can do everything but I can't!"

"That's not true." One of the female 'travelers' said with a toothy smile; some teeth were missing. "Have you ever heard of the Serpent Pirates? Those pirates are men and women alike from all over the world!" Blossom rolled her eyes and smiled. There they go again.

"Wow, girl pirates!" The girls' eyes sparkled.

"Pirates are bad!" The boy huffed.

"Nah these are a special breed of pirates. They search for adventure! Not greed. However, the occasional treasure never killed anyone. Everyone on that ship has a story, and they are all powerful fighters with will that can move mountains! And do you wanna know who rules this mighty pirate crew?"

"A smelly guy with body order?" The boy guessed.

"No. The captain is a woman, known as Captain Devil-eyes!"

"Really?" The girl eyes were shimmering now. Blossom couldn't help but smile. Now that she thought about it, girls were always told that they would someday marry and that would be the highlight of their life but that girl was realizing that life had more to offer.

"Hell yeah! Now don't be fooled by her appearance she is one cursed three."

"Cursed three?" The boy wondered.

"The cursed three are all Serpent Pirates. The ship's doctor has something we call 'copy-cats tongue'. When she kisses a man, she'll copy his language, doesn't matter what language it is. She'll understand it with one kiss."

"Sounds like a whore." The boy said, uncaring. The girl punched her brother in the gut to shut him up and the parent didn't notice.

"Please continue!" The girl pleaded.

"The ship's navigator is a real ice lady." The male 'traveler' cut in. "I'm not exaggerating. If an enemy ever invades her space, she doesn't even needs to stand to send them trembling. She'll blow on them and they'll be stoned to ice!"

"Wow, how does that even happen?"

"Power of a curse my dear." The female 'traveler' said, gulping down some booze. "Now the captain has a curse mark as well but I don't believe she ever used it."

"Why not?" The boy asked, recovering from the blow.

"Isn't simple, lad? Because she doesn't have no need for a curses power! She has skills. Whatever it is, swords, spears, those arrow kits things, she'll use it to her advantage."

"Wow! When I grow up, I wanna be a pirate too!" The girl said. The crewmembers in disguise and the kids started talking animatedly. Blossom chuckled. Kids today sure have big dreams.

"Something funny miss?" A boyish blonde man asked politely. He must the waiter.

"Huh? Oh no, just thinking." Blossom said as she untied her hat.

"Sorry for the wait, we short on staff at the moment." He apologized. "I'm Boomer and I'll be your waiter and cook today."

"That's alright. What kind of pastries do you recommend?" She asked, looking at her menu. "I'm exhausted. Something sugar based will pick me right up."

"And crash you back down."

"Excuse me?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry ms! My mouth ran off without my consent sometimes!" He quickly apologized.

"Well it triggered my curiosity and I be very happy if you'd explain what you meant by that." Blossom said very business-like, making him nervous.

"Well... A bit of sugar helps but you'll only crash later if that all you eat. Eggs, lean meat, whole grain and leafy greens will give you more than enough energy to last a working man all morning until lunch without feeling sluggish. Not to say you're a man! I mean, you are for sure a woman! A very pretty one! I mean! No! I didn't mean anything by that! I mean yes you're pretty but I didn't mean to say it! I mean-!"

"You get nervous under pressure." Blossom cut him off, not lighting up her business tone.

"Sorry." He hanged his head. "I tend to get nervous a lot around people and so many travelers are stopping by, I'm a bit on edge. Don't get me wrong! It's a good! More money that way! No wait! Don't misunderstand! I'm not greedy! Just-"

"I get it." Blossom said. "Well I'll leave my health to you. Make me something that'll last me through the day."

"Yes ma'am! I mean ms! I mean- you know what, I'm just gonna make your food now." Boomer made a mad dash through the kitchen and behind the stoves, nearly tripping over some tables. Blossom sighed.

If it takes forever or he messes up her food, she's not paying a dime. He's clumsy, and talks a lot. From what she saw, he's also mildly spineless. Staring at him while he makes her food will only increase the chances to mess up. Therefore, Blossom let her mind wonder.

Bubbles must be shopping. Lord knows that her favorite activity when they dock on land for supplies. Buttercup is probably exploring the place with her usual attire on. Blossom never understood why her sister preferred pants instead dresses. Pants are to restricting and they always have to be tailored by Bubbles to match a woman's figure so it'll fit better without it being too big that'll fall or too tight, that'll rip.

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"Very skilled young chef!"

Blossom lazily looked at the direction where people were staring to find the clumsy waiter who squirms under pressure now cooking with complete focus and skills, unfazed by the gawking crowd of customers. Well isn't that unexpected.

"Boomer is sure growing up to be a fine young man." An old woman said to her husband. "As a kid that child along with his brothers were so rowdy and troublesome!"

"Boys change when they become men, Margret." The old husband told his wife.

Blossom analyzed the young men how somehow changed personalities all together. Young, probably a year or two younger than herself yet can make cooking look so easy.

"Your food Ms." Boomer put the plates on the table. Sunny side up eggs, well-done meat, pretty salad side and a separate plate where some toast lay with some butter on top. "I hope you're not a light eater, I hate it when people waste food."

"I can assure you that I'm not." Blossom said when he poured her a glass of water before leaving. Blossom began eating, angel bells rang in her mind. This food was so yummy! Moreover, no risk of food poisoning!

Greedily eating anything edible, she felt a bit guilty. The crew has been worrying about food poisoning since Cookie died. Sure, they had the best sea doctor onboard to heal them so there isn't much worry about death but either way food poisoning and lack of nutrition was not ideal.

Finishing every crumb, she let out a satisfying sigh. What she would kill to eat like this every day! ... Maybe she could. The ship had an extra room, they needed a cook and Boomer did know enough on what food was good for the body, and made it taste good! However, she was certain he wouldn't go willingly. Especially if he knew what her line of work was. Well that made no difference to her. He's going to be the next cook on the ship, with or without his consent.

Not wanting to wait for the bill, Blossom left three gold coins on the table. Measures about 60 pounds in England currency. More than enough for the bill and a nice tip. Hat on, crutch unburied from beneath the table and she were out of the shop before anyone noticed. She's incredibly sneaking, even with a loud crutch holding her back. She had a plan in mind for the young cook's fate but she needs some help.

"Mumbo!" Blossom limped over to the tall muscular crewmember. Likely he was nearby so she didn't need to limp far.

"Princess, glad to see you out and about." Mumbo said well naturally. He had special names for all the Utonium Sisters; since they go back.

"Yes well, it's nice coming out once in a while." Blossom laughed. "Mumbo, I need to ask you a favor."

* * *

Captain Devil-eyes, also known by close friends and family as Buttercup Utonium. As she explored, people gave her strange looks, which only made her smirk. Not every day you see a woman with short hair, unnatural shade of eyes, three ear piercings on each ear and adding man clothing to the mix, she was confident that she different.

Buttercup did her own shopping, some undergarments, a book that would interest Blossom, a necklace for Bubbles, some bacon for Mumbo, mostly due to the fact she last a bet to him over a game of cards and she owed him, plus for herself, she bought booze. Not only that but also wine, liquor and a huge bag of candy. She likes alcohol but she was more of a candy addict if anything else.

The whole town must have heard about the generous 'travelers' because almost everyone in town opened shop and some spread blankets to sell homemade goods. Buttercup bought sugary pastries from any place that sold them; she ate them as she walked.

"Hey captain!" A crewmember called as he ran towards her. Instantly, she kicked him in the shin with her favorite boots. He yelped.

"Pipe down idiot; we don't need to get caught." Buttercup said,

"Good point." He said, rubbing his shin. "I would like to ask, is it alright to bring livestock onboard the ship? Live meat taste fresher!"

"And it also means another mouth to feed." She said, arms crossed. "Don't think I don't know about those pet of yours that you stowaway on my ship! You can hardly keep'm alive for three days, I don't think you'll be able to raise livestock without it rotting."

"Yes Ms." The crewmember said, dejectedly. "Oh what's that?" With that, he went to examine an apple someone painted gold. Buttercup laughed and went on her merrily way.

"Hey mister, how much for each bag of candy?" Buttercup bent down to the home-good sells men. He looked at her strangely before plastering a surgery business smile. "5 pounds a bag."

Each bag held variety of candies, bag size about the size of someone's hand.

"Good I'll take them all." Buttercup said as she greedily threw each bag into her candy sack, counting each bag that went in. She could hear Blossom scolding her now. Telling her how it'll rot her teeth and stuff. Blossom was very big on staying cleaning to the point of forcing her sisters to scrub their teeth with brushes as well as putting that new stuff in their mouths called toothpaste.

"That'll be a hundred pounds!" The old geezer said.

"What the hell? You gotta be fucking kidding me! I only took twelve bags!"

"Each were eight pounds, plus tax."

"You said five pounds! Moreover, I don't give a damn about tax! Your queen isn't taking my money! The bags were five pounds a bag! That's sixty pounds total! Do your god damn math right!"

"You think you can trick me? Women can't do math as complicated as that!"

Buttercup's eye twitched.

Oooooh, well he's gonna die. Be sure to send flowers to his grave. With bees. Many flowers with bees, or you could send poisonous plants. Those are good too.

"You fucking-" Buttercup grabbed him by his collar but before she could pound his face repeatedly, ring his neck and throw his body down a ditch, something caught her attention.

"Fight! There's a fight!" People started running towards the action and Buttercup muttered darkly. Whoever is fighting, it had better not be one of her crew! Lord knows that she'll throw their asses over board!

"Count your lucky stars old man!" Buttercup growled as she dropped his collar and walked briskly towards the fight. Squeezing through the crowd.

"Wait you didn't pay!"

When she reached the front, she saw that none of her crew was fighting, no they were watching! The fight was between an older middle age man and a carrot-top with his long hair pulled back, probably a year or two younger than her.

"You ungrateful shit! You caused this didn't you?" The older man said, throwing the man into the some stray chairs outside a random shop.

"Travelers come into town, great business for my inn but not a single room booked!" He threw another punch at the young man. Buttercup watched. Is that what it's all about? Because he had no business? Her crew was leaving soon so booking a room at an inn was unnecessary.

"I had... nothing to do with that." The carrot-top replied curtly, wiping saliva that escaped out if his mouth when he was punched off his chin.

"As if I'll believe that!" The man slapped him and pulled him up by his collar. "Tell me, why did you cruse my inn? Is it because I fired you yesterday? For seducing my daughter!?"

The crowd gasped murmuring and gossiping amongst themselves. Buttercup continued to watch, realizing that this wasn't a fight, it was a public beating.

"I didn't...seduce anyone!" The man dubbed as carrot-top spat out, gasping a bit for oxygen.

"So my daughter having sexual dream about you and you charming her isn't seducing?" The man laughed coldly. "You're a devil. And a whore. Just like your mother!"

"Don't call my mother that!" He growled loudly, startling the women and some men nearby. "You can call me whatever the hell you want but don't EVER talk about my mother with that disgusting mouth of yours!"

"Oh looky here, trying to act like a hero, huh?" The older man gave carrot-top a solid punch to the gut, hard enough to make Buttercup wince a little.

"Gah!" He grunted, but refuses to fall back.

"Honey, let's just go back inside." The wife of the beater finally stepped in and slowly nudged her husband toward the inn. "Just go, Brick." She said over her shoulder to the injured man.

"No one wants you around, Brick!" The men continued to rant even as he was being slowing inched away. "Go on, get! Leave you dirty brat! Whore! Devil! Bastard child!"

Buttercup winced. His words and actions hit a bit too close to home for her. The crowd disbands, the man stormed into his inn and locked the doors, everyone tried to go back to minding their own business, ignoring the man who was battered and on his knees in the middle of the street. He wasn't moving, yet no one checked if he was even still alive.

As soon as some rain began to drizzle, he finally moved, slowly but still. He walked to a nearby bar called Apple Cider. After all, he had a previous engagement he promised to go to.

"Captain?" A crewmember gazed worriedly at his captain who hasn't moved or said anything for a while. "Captain?"

"...What is it?" Buttercup said, moving her eyes to see him.

"It's beginning to rain now, probably already sunset. We should get on the ship." He said, gesturing to the 'travelers' who were going in the same directions.

"You go ahead; I want to do something before we leave this place." Buttercup said, tying her candy sack so her candy won't be ruined by the rain.

"But the ship-!"

"Won't leave without their Captain." Buttercup cut him off. "Go on, don't let the rain ruin our supplies, we might have another mouth to feed onboard."

"You mean I can buy some li-!"

"For the last time, no livestock!"

The crewmember was disappointed for the second time that day but solemnly made his five mile walk, or run if the rain got stronger, to the ship.

Buttercup made her way to the Apple Cider bar. Might as well have a drink while she's there.

* * *

Tada! First chapter of Love at Sea is complete! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

I didn't want the boys to meet their counterparts just yet! Fate works in mysterious ways, that what makes a story, and the writing fun! Favorite, follow, comment and review for another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**OK ITS OFFICIAL! I NEED TO THINK OF A PASSWORD I'LL REMEMBER! I SWEAR, I WILL POST MORE FREQUENTLY ON THIS STORY AND OTHERS! FOR NOW PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Looks like Butch's luck ran out after he had to throw the drunkard idiots out of shop. After they and the strange woman was out, no other costumers came in for the rest of the day. This annoyed him.

He knew that woman was bad luck! He wouldn't be surprised if she was a witch too. Placing a cruse on his poor little shop just for the fun of it! He had stayed a bit over closing time, thinking some late running customers would come by but no one did.

Finally Butch admitted defeat and packed up. He's already late. Going to the Apple Cider Bar every week is a tradition him and his brothers do. Usually, Boomer talks about working at a restaurant is a small stepping stone in his dream to be the world's best chef, Brick laughs, drinks and talk about his latest job while Butch kept Brick's drinking to a minimum. Only this time Butch was worried about Brick.

Since they were street kids, Brick has always been treated strangely by adults. They always put the blame on him for anything they couldn't explain. Why? Because his eyes were red.

Because of the unnatural color of his eyes, Brick has always been thought as the devil's child. Bad weather, unsolved crimes, bad omens, were some of the things that he was blamed for automatically.

Butch closed the door behind him and turned the key to lock. It was dark out but luckily the street lanterns were lit, gracing the streets with faded yellow light.

"Awe~ what's with the grumpy face? Not many customers after I left?" A sugary voice laughed behind him. Butch twitched at the familiar sound. Turning around she saw the tiny blonde from earlier, only this time her cart wagon was empty.

"I suppose you had something to do with it?" Butch questioned, sounding more like a statement than anything else.

"Hmmmm, yeah probably." Bubbles smiled.

"What are you, some kind of witch?" Butch asked. It would make sense. Why people avoided his shop like a pledge, her sickening sweet and evil aura around her, and all the weird bottles and stuff she had earlier; really, what kind of person needs leech extract?

"A witch?" Bubbles laughed, fingers over her lips. "More or less, but you don't need to be a witch to flip a sign."

Butch looked and face palmed. His sign said closed. No wonder no one came in, she flipped his sign! And he accused her of being a witch. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Except he didn't know he wasn't entirely wrong.

"What do you want?" He demanded. He never was a patient person.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier." Bubbles said stepping towards him. "Those bad men were going to hurt little old me if you didn't stop them."

Butch flinched at Bubbles sweet smile that did not match her mischievous eyes. He doesn't understand women. They confuse him to no end. Especially their moods. It's like they have multiple personalities!

"You switch my sign for that?" Butch yelled.

"Yup~ I was afraid more bad man would come if they thought it was open." Bubbles lied through her teeth.

"I can't believe this." Butch pinched the bridge of his nose. Bubbles smirked and pulled out her handkerchiefs from her dress pocket. She had soaked it in a little something she made earlier on the ship when she dropped her stuff off.

"You have some dirt on your face." Bubbles lied sweetly.

"What?" Butch unconsciously rubbed his cheek to get the dirt off.

"Oh my, you're spreading it. Here let me help you." Bubbles said, her handkerchief ready. Butch didn't think much of it as he lowered his face toward Bubbles. Not until she used her wet handkerchief to block his mouth and nose that he tried to get away but Bubbles had a grip on him.

Her hands held his face and the back of his neck. Before he could move his whole body back, she had kneed his stomach to catch him unbalanced. The more Butch inhaled the drug soaked cloth, the weaker his originally claw grip of Bubbles forearms loosened until his senses fuzzed and darken. Once Bubbles knew she had him, she let go of his dead weight.

"There we go~" Bubbles laughed and began pulling him by his armpits and onto her cart wagon. She felt his pockets until he found his key. She opened the shop and began taking what was left, stacking them on Butch since he covered the base of her cart with his limbs leaking out from the edges.

Bubbles noticed a staircase behind the counter that lead upstairs. Being the curious person she is, she went up. It didn't take long to realize that it was home, or apartment above his shop.

"So this is what a man's home looks like." Bubbles said to herself and looked. It smelled different, and it was a decently small living space with a bed, rack for clothes hanging and a nightstand. No kitchen so it's safe to assume he eats out.

"Pretty dull." She said to herself and opened the night stand. Bottles of ink, cloth paper, father pen and oh, what's this?

Bubbles pulled a small thin neck chain from under the papers. It's too simple to be a woman's necklace. Or maybe it use to be until the main decorative piece was broken off. Either way, Bubbles wasn't interested but took it downstairs.

"A little memento." Bubbles said to the unconscious man in her cart as she clipped the chain around his neck. She is surprised that no one noticed a robbery. How sad. She wasn't even being very secretive at all!

Once Bubbles cleaned out the entire shop's inventory she skipped out of the now closed forever store and as an act of pity for the kidnapped Butch, she locked the door. If the unrealistic chance he ever comes back, his upstairs room will be left untouched.

"Now we have another crew member on board!" Bubbles laughed and made her way out of town, towards the ship that was miles away. "Buttercup will be so happy she has another person to train or at least mess with for a while~ hopefully he's useful. Otherwise we might to kill the poor man."

* * *

**I made our usually sweet Bubbles more devious in this story because, well... i believe there is more to a person then just sweet. Comment and review please! those or like my motivation to keep writing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. So I just got my wisdom teeth 3-4 hours ago. My mouth is so sore right now... yeah so I wrote this plus other stories on my phone RIGHT after they pulled my teeth out and this is the only one I managed to finish**...** please comment, review and give advise after reading!**

**PLEASE MOUTH OF MINE, STOP BLEEDING! I NEED ALL THAT!**

* * *

Warm. The word can describe so many other, more well-natured things, so why did it fit so nicely when it came to this bar? Men were drinking, dancing, laughing, some following strange women into rooms upstairs and others were dancing like idiots and singing so badly that it was funny. The more pitiful ones were knocked out drunk or emptying their stomachs due to the overdose of alcohol. How can any of this add up to a warm atmosphere? Buttercup shrugged.

Must be the lighting.

Buttercup ordered her drink and was sitting on a counter, keeping a quiet eye on the one dubbed carrot top who was sitting in a booth. For some time, he's been drinking glass mugs full of English beer but he hasn't said a word. Why sit in a booth with no people?

"Hey, what can you tell me about that red head over at the solo booth?" Buttercup asked the bartender. He looked at her skeptically.

"What is a women, dressed as a man, doing at a bar asking about another man?" he asked curtly. "Go home and tend to your children. Judging by your accent, you're a traveler. What does your husband think about this?"

Buttercup could feel a vain throbbing on her forehead. It's 1723, the age where fifteen or sixteen year old 'women' married way older men and bare children who are destined to repeat the process. Buttercup was a beautiful twenty-three year old woman living her life outside the norm, without a husband. However it is annoying that people on land almost always underestimate her because of her sex.

"I'll pay you." Buttercup pulled out a gold coin which the bartender greedily took into his own bony hands.

"You got a deal missy." He put the coin in his pocket and continued to polish some glasses. "That gloomy lad is Brick Jojo, twenty year old town bum. He has a horrible lack of luck when it comes to keeping a job. He grew up on the very streets of Oak Town, along with two other rowdy boys. They gave the town folk headaches for some time. Now as men, they live their lives like the rest of us."

The man coughed a bit, wiry mustache bounced with his lips as he continued to talk.

"His mother was a curvy lady with clients waiting in line to share a night with her. Usually costing a pretty penny. When that lad was five, she fell ill, and just didn't get better."

"What kind of kid was he growing up?" Buttercup asked, drinking some house special apple cider beer. "And can you give me a barrel or two of this stuff?"

"Of course, just as long as you pay." The man said. "If I remember correctly, he was no better than a murder without his weapons. Beat most of the men folk and took their long work days earnings. He's calmed down considerably in the past two years."

"Didn't people fought back when he stole from them?"

"They tried, of course, with or without a gun in their favor, Brick got what he wanted from their pockets. At least back then. No one has reported that he mugged anyone anymore. He grew into a town bum and none of these folk wants him going backwards."

"I see." Buttercup said, ordering another apple cider beer along with a regularly English beer. "Cover my bill with this and with the money left over give me however many barrels of your apple cider beer it can buy."

Buttercup placed three coins on the counter. The bartender nodded.

Brick stared at his, what was this? Third or fourth mug? Not that it mattered to much. He probably had some money left in his pocket to cover the bill, or hopeful he'll be sober enough later to make a quick getaway out the bar.

Where the hell are Butch and Boomer?

Butch should have been there already since his shop was getting good enough business that he could close up a little early. Boomer had a lot of customer at the restaurant today, since most of the travelers were talking to locals there. The place was packed! Brick barely managed to squeeze himself into the place when he checked up on him.

Brick chuckled at himself bitter sweetly. That seems to be the only thing he's good at. Checking on others. In fact, that's the only thing he done right, looking after Boomer, Butch...his mother.

He slammed his glass jug on the splintery table till it shattered, going unnoticed due to the loudness of the bar that night.

Damn that ex-boss of his! Blame his daughter's sick mind on him and degrading his dead ma! Doesn't that old man have anything better to do!?

"What exactly did that glass do to you?" A voice said, sitting across from him.

"Dis'seats are taken'" Brick slurred. Oh great, Boomer and Butch hasn't even entered the bar and he's already drunk.

"That's fine, I'm just a traveler looking some company before I leave." The stranger said. "Here's a drink, on me."

Drunk already yet still accepts the drink. Now we all know why Butch keeps an eye on Brick on days like these.

"I saw your fight earlier." Buttercup said, drinking out of her mug. "Well, I can't call it much of a fight."

Brick let out a rude snort.

"That asshole can't hit properly. His fingers had so much fat on it that it cushions his punches." Brick snorted, talking slow enough that he won't slur his words. "He was clumsy, he nearly tripped every time he threw a punch, and his breath smelled a rat crawled in and farted in his mouth!"

Buttercup blinked then burst out laughing. She wasn't sure if he always made comments like that or only when he's drunk. Brick eyed the fancy hat wearing stranger. He sounded and his face looked like a woman but the clothing and hair said otherwise. No way this traveler is a woman, he must be more drunk than he thought.

"Well, 'tough guy' if he such a horrid fighter then why did you let him beat you?" Buttercup questioned

"There would have been no point." Brick said curtly. "I been fired from nearly every job this town offers, if I could at least find ONE job that I haven't taken and if they hear I beaten the living shit out of my old boss, they won't even consider me for work."

"I see... You're stuck." Buttercup said plainly.

"Stuck?" Brick laughed drunkenly. "I guess I am. But what else is there for me?"

Being stuck with no way out of a lifestyle you were set to have. Buttercup knows the feeling. Much more than she care to talk about. Of course, she did get herself out. With a little help, he could too.

"You know, you don't have to do this. There is more to life than the norm." Buttercup pressed.

"And of course, you would know." Brick chuckled and reach for his glass. Brick no, that's the salt. No, don't drink that! And he drank it. "God this drink is terrible!"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you're one of those rich travelers that has been turning this town into a mad house. Throwing your money." Brick slurred. "I'd give anythin' to do get this out of hell hole of a town. Do what the hell I want and have gold piling up in in my pockets."

"Then why don't you?" Buttercup offered slyly. "You know, I could let you come with. Out of this town. I can't promise you'll be back anytime soon though."

"I-I can't. I have to, I have to stay." Brick's vision began to dance and rock back and forth. Buttercup noticed.

"Why? Do you have a wife and kids?" Buttercup tilted her head and poured the rest of her drink into Brick's drink innocently. It not uncommon for pirates to trick drunken men into their crew, actually it happens a lot but this is the first and last time Buttercup will use such a dirty trick.

"No. I have to stay... Meh brothers.." Brick drank more from his glass mug, the alcohol was beginning to invade his senses. "They neeeeeeeed meh."

"What does your brothers do all day?" Buttercup mentally hoped all the drinks he been drinking doesn't kill him.

"Wooork." Brick croaked.

"Sounds to me your brothers are doing better than you are."

"Nu! They neeeed me! I haf, I have to protect dem!" Brick whimpered.

"Your brothers are doing fine, they don't need you to protect them." Buttercup said. "But you are a different story. You can't land a job, this town hates you, and you can't take care of yourself. At least that's what I gathered after you jugged down all this booze down your system."

"Nu! I can do it!" Brick whined and tried to drink the rest of his drink even though it was empty.

"Brick, if you stay in this town, you're gonna be a burden to your brothers. It's a dead end for you here. Come with me and my crew." Buttercup didn't feel she need to be careful with her words since Brick was pretty loopy.

"Why? Why are you helpin' meh?" Brick looked at her through his drunken vision.

"Because I know what it's like." Buttercup wouldn't say anything more.

"I don't... I don't wanna burden dem.." Brick looked longingly at his glass. "They worked so haaaard... It's no fair to them..."

"You have a choice, Brick. You don't need to stay here. You can leave. Join me. Join my crew."

"...I'll leave with ya..." Brick said and tried to stand but his legs gave out. "The floor... It hurtz me! Why!?" He stared sobbing.

Buttercup face palmed. "I hope you do better than this when you're not drunk."

"Hey, the barrels are out front for you to take." The bar tender said. "I assume you're also paying his bill?"

"Ha I'm not paying for his drunken ass." Buttercup shook her head. "He said he has brothers, send the bill to one of them."

"Will do." The bartender went to make a note of the bill.

"Hurrrttttzzz!" Brick didn't even bother to get up. Buttercup sighed and dragged his body up and carried him out the door by his arm over her shoulder.

"How nice, he even gave me a cart." Buttercup took a stray cart from the front of the bar and loaded the barrels onto them. It was difficult task if you included the drunk man on her shoulders.

"I don't feel good..."

"Wait, don't you-!" Too late~ the alcohol finally got to Brick and his body emptied out his stomach all over Buttercup's favorite boots.

"EW!" Buttercup threw his ass on top of the barrels. He was out like a light. Some vomit found it's way inside her boots, making it uncomfortable and just plain gross!

"This is what happens when you pity people! And I really liked this boots..." Buttercup took a moment to calm yourself.

"You know what? It's fine." Buttercup began to roll the cart to the direction of the ship. Ignoring the disgusting slosh of her boots. "You better sleep soundly tonight because you have hell to pay when you wake up! You think living here was hard, oh ho ho, just wait. I don't show mercy to my newbie pirates. Especially now that your drunken ass is mine, you have a bounty worth to pay on my ship. Nighty night Brick~ I hope you like hell."

* * *

**MY ****MOUTH... PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


End file.
